


Detention Day

by uncannyRequiem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncannyRequiem/pseuds/uncannyRequiem
Summary: You're late to class, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Morall Compass isn't happy about that... Looks like it's time for your punishment!





	Detention Day

It was your first day at Hope's Peak Academy. The school was large and you had absolutely NO IDEA how to navigate it. As soon as you finally found your first class, English, the late bell had already rung. You reached for the door of the classroom when you were yanked by the arm by a stronger force. Looking up, you saw bold eyebrows and a pair of bright red eyes.

"You're late to your class by 3 minutes. That's absolutely intolerable. Do you know how reckless you are for being late to class on your first day of school, Y/N? I have ought to teach you a thing or two today if you want to learn how to be on time," the boy said. 

"W-who are you, and why are you just dragging me down the hallway...?"

He smirked a little bit as if he was slightly offended.

"That should be obvious. I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass. Now, I'm going to need you to be quiet for me, we're going someplace for your detention."

Detention? You were only 3 minutes late and you're already getting punished? Seems excessive, but whatever, you're getting out of a shitty class anyways. Ishimaru made his way down a set of stairs, your arm still in his grasp. Eventually coming upon a door, he let your arm go, only to grab a set of keys and unlock a door. 

"Sit in the chair there in the middle of the room for me, Y/N," Ishimaru said sternly. You did as he said. This is awfully weird for detention, you thought. He closed the door behind him, and walked into the room. It made everything almost pitch black, and all you could hear were his footsteps. Then, that's when you felt it-- Your pants unzipping.

"Um, I don't think this is how detention sh--"

"I said be quiet, didn't I?," Ishimaru cut you off midsentence, and you could feel him rubbing the outline in your pants, which was growing at the touch of his rough hands. Quietly whimpering, you felt your hips give way and grind into his hand, which made him pull away from you. "Now we can't have you pleasuring yourself, or it wouldn't be a punishment, would it, Y/N?"

With a soft grunt as a reply, you felt Ishi get up, and he lifted you up with him. He took your hand and lead you to what felt like a large desk. He sat down gently and you heard him patting on something, but you weren't sure as your eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet.  
"Bend over for me, would you?" You did, and he pulled your pants and boxers down as so. "Good... Now what I'm going to do is put something on you so you won't be able to come before I do." He slipped something on your member, which also went arount your balls as well. You whimpered at the feeling, and Ishimaru shushed you. "Be a good boy for me..."  
Clicking noises could be heard, and you felt cold metal around your hands. He was restraining you from behind. After had he had finished doing that, you could feel something pressing against your ass.  
"Now, I know this may hurt, Y/N, but that's what punishments are for."  
He brought the object down hard, slapping you. You whimpered quietly, your member twitching in ecstasy.  
"Oh gosh, you actually like this, don't you? Guess I'll have to hit you harder."  
He did as he said, and hit you on the ass with more force. All it did was make you whimper louder, and you could hear Ishimaru huff in dissappointment. He sat you on the cold metal desk, and walked off somewhere only to turn the lights on. The room was relatively small, and the window to the classroom had been covered up with pieces of black paper. Kiyo walked towards you with an angry expression, but his eyes said that he didn't really want to hurt you that bad. He pulled the chair in front of the desk, and took his pants off slowly and teasingly.  
"I didn't want it to come to this, but you've left me with no choice, Y/N."  
Plopping down on the chair, he started rubbing himself, letting out low grunts as he did. Every so often he'd make eye contact with you, biting his lip as he did. You wanted him so badly right now, even though you'd just met him like 20 minutes ago. Kiyotaka noticed that you were looking needy, and got up, walking towards you slowly. He started kissing at your neck, and every so often would suck at the skin to leave hickeys.   
"You're already so intoxicating, Y/N... I don't know whether it's the way you rebel or the fact that you look like you need me to fuck you right now. Maybe it's both..."  
He stuck a finger in his mouth and proceeded to prod at your entrance teasingly, pressing the fingertip inside just to see a reaction out of you. After a bit, he started inserting more of his finger inside, trying to find your g-spot. Once you made enough of a reaction, he took his finger out, and pulled you close before fully inserting himself inside you. It felt like time sat still at that point. You were losing your virginity to a complete stranger as a punishment for being 3 minutes late to class.  
Ishimaru made no movements without your cue, and once you whimpered softly, he started moving slowly. It was painful, but you were being coaxed by the feeling of pleasure soon.  
"Y/N... I want you to call me Daddy when you moan. Is that okay with you?"  
You nodded in response. Then, to your surprise, he thrusted hard inside of you.  
"A-ah,, daddy...," the words slipped out of your mouth. He had apparently found your g-spot. Kiyo smirked, and started thrusting more, at a harder and faster pace. "aAA DADDY, DADDY YES!!"  
You could feel Kiyo quiver slightly as his pace got faster, grabbing at your hips. His moves got animalistic and you could feel his fingertips digging into your skin, making you shiver at the very feel.  
"D-daddy, please... aaah,," you screamed in pure ecstasy. With the cock ring on, you couldn't come, but Kiyo did. His breathing was erratic, and he pulled out of you, his cum leaking out. He smiled at you, sweating slightly, and pulled the cock ring off of you, which made you immediately climax.   
"Please clean this mess up and learn to not be late to class. If you need me again, I can be your private tutor after school."


End file.
